1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to recording apparatus and method for a video cassette recorder, and more particularly to recording apparatus and method for a video cassette recorder having a snow noise removing function in which an operating mode of the video cassette recorder is switched to a recording pause mode when reception of a television broadcasting signal is broken off in a recording operation, so that a snow noise cannot be recorded on a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a block diagram of a conventional recording apparatus for a video cassette recorder (referred to hereinafter as VCR). As shown in this drawing, the conventional recording apparatus for the VCR comprises a tuner 1 for tuning a television (referred to hereinafter as TV) broadcasting signal received through an antenna ANT to a channel desired by the user, a signal processor 2 for separating a vertical synchronous signal, a video signal and an audio signal from the TV broadcasting signal tuned by the tuner 1, a system controller 4 for performing a control operation in response to the vertical synchronous signal from the signal processor 2 to record the video and audio signals from the signal processor 2 on a magnetic tape T, and a servo controller 5 for controlling a head drum 6 and a capstan 7 under the control of the system controller 4. The head drum 6 is driven under the control of the servo controller 5 to record the video and audio signals from the signal processor 2 on the magnetic tape T. The capstan 7 is driven under the control of the servo controller 5 to transport the magnetic tape T.
The operation of the conventional recording apparatus for the VCR with the above-mentioned construction will hereinafter be described.
When the user selects a desired channel to record a desired TV broadcasting signal on the magnetic tape T, the tuner 1 tunes the TV broadcasting signal received through the antenna ANT to the selected channel and outputs the tuned TV broadcasting signal to the signal processor 2. The signal processor 2 separates the vertical synchronous signal, the video signal and the audio signal from the TV broadcasting signal tuned by the tuner 1 and outputs the separated vertical synchronous signal to the system controller 4. The video and audio signals from the signal processor 2 are transferred to the head drum 6. The system controller 4 controls the servo controller 5 in response to the vertical synchronous signal from the signal processor 2. As being controlled by the system controller 4, the servo controller 5 controls the operations of the head rum 6 and the capstan 7. As a result, under the control of the servo controller 5, the head rum 6 records the video and audio signals from the signal processor 2 on the magnetic tape T being transported by the capstan 7.
However, the above-mentioned conventional recording apparatus for the VCR has a disadvantage in that a snow noise is generated as the reception of the TV broadcasting signal is broken off in a recording operation, and then directly recorded on the magnetic tape.